Cruelty learned
by Swordsman-of-fortune
Summary: A teenaged Scar is captured by a group of humans and finds himself in the gladitorial games, will he escape? And what lessons will he learn while a captive?


He was once known as prince Taka but now he was called by another name, now he was known as Scar, one look at his face would tell you why the long white scar that went from the top to the bottom of his left eye, it was given to him from the horns of a water buffalo and it stood forever as a reminder of his foolishness that day. All he wanted was to rule over the pridelands he would be a better choice than his brother Mufasa. Mufasa who was so foolish and naïve he had no idea how to wield power properly but he was father's pride and joy he would be king while Scar would probably never get to rule.

Scar was wandering by the river he was now in his teenage years and now he just wanted to be left alone by everyone, he was the smarter than his brother he would know how to rule how could father not see it? He deserved to be king he MUST be king. As Scar fumed he suddenly picked up an odd sent, smoke. He looked skyward if a brushfire had been started it would leave a tell tale plume of smoke in the air, but all he saw was a thin wisp of smoke, near the riverbank curious he approached closer, keeping low to the ground like he was stalking something, he kept his senses sharp for any sign of trouble.

A few miles along the river he found the source of the smoke a small fire, using some reeds as cover Scar looked out to see the flames, they were unusual this was no uncontrolled blaze but a pile of sticks set ablaze, but that was not the only odd thing a strange object was pulled up on the riverbank it looked like it was made out of pieces of wood, and it looked like a tree was protruding out of its center. Cautiously Scar approached the campsite, he sniffed "What was that scent?" He had never smelled anything like that before it was an animal smell of some kind but he didn't recognize what animal it was, bending down to the ground he found something very interesting tracks.

Scar had never seen tracks like these they were flat and pointed no sign of claws like most animals would have, the tracks lead off deeper into the pridelands, "Interesting." Scar mumbled aloud he was now determined to find what these animals looked like that must have come on a floating tree. Following them he found they lead to a canyon, "I have them now." He said, there was no way out of the canyon unless they were good climbers, Scar wasn't sure what he would do with them when he caught them, question them probably from there who knows?

The tracks wound deeper into the canyon, then a smell reached Scar's nostrils a fresh kill, whatever they were they must be hunters. As he came into the cabin Scar found what looked like part of a kill, "Why would they leave something like that lying around, and where were they?" Scar went to examine the food when he heard a strange whistling noise surprised he looked up to see what appeared to be a mass of vines descending on him, the net fell and wrapped around him vainly he struggled to get out of it but to no avail.

Scar heard laughing and three strange creatures came into view "Hahaha! We got you kitty!" They appeared to be monkey's but with no hair and wearing strange colored garments for fur. Two were a light brown color the third a darker hue. "Careful Chremes this one's a killer you can see it in his eyes." "Get him to the boat we don't want to stay here." This was from the darker skinned one, "Release me worms!" Scar roared, "Aiiee! It talks! This must be a demon in the form of a lion!" This was from Chremes, Taking advantage of the moment Scar yelled, "Yes and if you don't release me a fate worse than death will befall you."

Chremes drew a shiny object from his belt it was curved slightly "Demon!" He yelled, "No, I told you this place was special the animals here talk. Get him to our boat he'll fetch a fine price when we get back to Alexandria, put away your sword." Scar knew he was in trouble now he had to get away from these strange creatures.

And so this unusual adventure is set I hope you will be kind enough to leave some feedback so I know to keep writing or scrap this.


End file.
